Illissa
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Tsu'Tey zakochuje się w nieśmiertelnej księżniczce Arian. Problemy, jakie pojawią się po drodze, wcale mu nie pomogą w ostatecznym wyborze tego, co właściwe. Tsu'TeyXOC, OCxOC
1. Porywacze

**Rozdział pierwszy: Porywacze**

Gdy Tsu-Tey się obudził, pierwsze, o czym pomyślał, to hańba.

Hańba, że zdradził własny naród – własny świat – i dał się złapać w pułapkę ludziom z Nieba. Byli przebiegli, i Tsu-Tey musiał im to przyznać. Tsu-Tey pamiętał doskonale dzień, w którym go porwali, i jak to się odbyło.

Wojownicy ludzi z Nieba zaszli ich dookoła. Było ich pięciu – Tsu-Tey, trzech innych mężczyzn i jedna kobieta. Byli na polowaniu, i szło im to bardzo słabo – z powodu ludzi ich wzrost zmalał gwałtownie o prawie dziewięćdziesiąt centymetrów. Tsu-Tey był teraz wzrostu bardzo wysokiego ludzkiego mężczyzny.

Wojownicy ludzi otoczyli ich ciasnym kołem, po czym zaczęli wyłapywać jednego po drugim. Tsu-Tey stawiał największy opór, ale niewiele mu to dało; widział, jak jego przyjaciele z wioski giną od broni ludzi z Nieba. Tsu-Tey także podzieliłby ich los, gdyby nie fakt, że pewien średnio wysoki – jak na człowieka – mężczyzna, zapewne ich dowódca, podszedł do niego, przyjrzał mu się uważnie, po czym powiedział:

- Zabieramy go żywego. Chcę, żeby jajogłowi trochę nad nim popracowali. Ja sam też z chęcią nauczę bydlaka manier. – niedługo potem ktoś uderzył Tsu-Tey'a, i ten stracił przytomność. A teraz, gdy się obudził, jedyne o czym marzył, to o zemście.

Niestety, nie było mu to dane. Niedługo po jego przebudzeniu do pomieszczenia, w którym Tsu-Tey się znajdował, weszło kilku żołnierzy, w tym sam pułkownik Miles Quaritch – człowiek, który nakazał pojmać Tsu-Tey'a.

- No...witam Śpiącą Królewnę. – zażartował Miles, podchodząc do skrępowanego Tsu-Tey'a i dokładnie go oglądając. – Wysłaliśmy na waszą planetę radioaktywne promienie, żeby was zmniejszyć, a tu proszę – ty nadal jesteś duży, większy od pozostałych Na'vi. Imponujące...

- Raczej brutalne i nieetyczne. – odezwał się nagle ktoś za nim. Miles odwrócił się, dając Tsu-Tey'owi doskonały widok na wysoką, będącą wzrostu Milesa kobietę o ciemnych włosach i oczach, oraz o bladej cerze, jaka właśnie weszła do środka. Była to Grace Augustine, naukowiec z Instytutu, i członkini projektu Avatar. – To jest wojownik, a nie kolejny królik doświadczalny. Zabraniam wam go tykać.

- Tego też zabraniasz nam tykać? – Miles z parszywym uśmiechem ujął w rękę więź wystającą z jego głowy. Tsu-Tey natychmiast zaczął się rzucać i wyrywać.

- Nie, błagam! Tylko nie więź! – Tsu-Tey zapomniał już całkowicie o honorze wojownika. Był skupiony tylko i wyłącznie na ocaleniu swojej więzi – jedynej rzeczy, jaka go mogła w pełni łączyć z całym światem Pandory.

- Ohoho, widzę że to jest dla ciebie ważne. – zakpił sobie Miles, przysuwając do więzi Tsu-Tey'a nóż. Wojownik zamarł, przygotowując się na najgorsze.

- Miles, ostrzegam cię; jeszcze tego pożałujesz, naprawdę. – Miles tylko się roześmiał na słowa Grace, po czym przytknął nóż do więzi Tsu-Tey'a, aż ten zadrżał w konwulsji.

I wtedy „to" się stało; Milesa nagle odrzuciło daleko do tyłu, jak najdalej od Tsu-Tey'a. Wojownik otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w tą scenę zaskoczony. Gdy Miles zebrał się do kupy i chciał wstać, jakaś niewidzialna siła przycisnęła go do ziemi, praktycznie pozbawiając go możliwości prawidłowego oddychania.

- Pułkowniku...doktor Augustine cię ostrzegała. Jak jednak widać, nie bierzesz sobie do serca słów wykształconych kobiet. – Tsu-Tey odwrócił gwałtownie głowę w stronę drzwi, i zobaczył w nich sporo wyższą od Grace młodą dziewczynę. Miała długie, sięgające do bioder platynowe blond włosy, które gdzieniegdzie wydawały się prawie białe, a także duże, czarne oczy i anielskie rysy twarzy. Dziewczyna wpatrywała się teraz z głęboką odrazą w czołgającego się po podłodze Milesa, który ciskał w nią złowrogimi spojrzeniami.

- Tak, jak się spodziewałem...doktor Augustine wezwała po swoje jakże niezawodne wsparcie...witaj, Illisso.

- Dla ciebie _księżniczko_ Illisso. – syknęła dziewczyna, rozjuszona do granic możliwości. – Pamiętaj o manierach, pułkowniku. Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, co oznacza, że nie jesteśmy na ty. Hamuj się więc. – Miles burknął coś niezrozumiałego dla Tsu-Tey'a, na co Illissa ponownie cisnęła nim przez pomieszczenie dzięki swoim mocom. – On się chyba nigdy nie nauczy, co to znaczy słowo „maniery", nie sądzisz, Grace? – Grace roześmiała się wesoło, słysząc to.

- Obawiam się, że w tej kwestii możesz mieć stuprocentową rację. – Miles po jakimś czasie wyszedł z pokoju wraz ze swoimi wiernymi podwładnymi, podczas gdy Grace i Illissa zostały w środku.

- Grace? To ty? – spytał się powoli Tsu-Tey, gdy kobieta podeszła bliżej niego, chcąc go poodpinać od łóżka.

- Tak, Tsu-Tey, to ja. W swojej ludzkiej postaci oczywiście. – po tych słowach Grace odpięła Tsu-Tey'a całkowicie, i odsunęła się od niego, tak aby mógł on wstać. Tsu-Tey usiadł na łóżku, jednak nie spuszczał wzroku z jasnowłosej postaci Illissy. Grace to zauważyła, i uśmiechnęła się lekko pod nosem.

- To jest Illissa, księżniczka planety Arios. Przybyła tutaj, żeby wspomóc mnie w badaniach na Pandorze, a także żeby powybijać parę głupich pomysłów z łepetyn gości pokroju Milesa Quaritcha.

- To ten mężczyzna, który usiłował odciąć mi więź? – Tsu-Tey mimowolnie zadrżał, zdając sobie w pełni sprawę, jak niedaleko było mu do zostania niepełnosprawnym. Tsu-Tey dostrzegł, jak Illissa nabiera głęboko powietrza i zamyka oczy, próbując się uspokoić.

- Mówiłam ci, Grace...daj mi pięć minut, a sama oderwę mu ten durny, pusty łeb od jego parszywego ciała. – Tsu-Tey był głęboko zaskoczony wojowniczością Illissy. Po usłyszeniu jej tytułu spodziewał się usłyszeć jakieś delikatne, dyplomatyczne słowa, a nie pełne wściekłości ostrzeżenia przed zaatakowaniem i dosłownym rozerwaniem na strzępy.

- Illissa, spróbuj się opanować, proszę cię. Miles mimo wszystko jest ważnym członkiem naszego Instytutu.

- Ale nie szanuje żadnych innych istot poza sobą! – Grace westchnęła ciężko; to będzie trudna tyrada.

- No dobrze...jeśli jeszcze raz zechce komuś coś zrobić, sama podejmiesz właściwe działania. Tylko proszę, weź ze sobą Brutusa i Oriona. Nie chcę, aby coś ci się stało. – Tsu-Tey zmarszczył lekko brwi; o kim one mówiły?

Wtedy, dokładnie jak na zawołanie, do środka weszło dwóch wysokich, mających na pewno ponad dwa metry wzrostu mężczyzn. Jeden z nich miał czarne włosy i ciemne oczy, a drugi był nieco niższy od niego, i miał takie same jak on oczy, a także ciemne brąz włosy i nieco jaśniejszą cerę, zbliżoną kolorytem do bladawej cery Illissy. Na ich widok Grace automatycznie się uśmiechnęła, podobnie jak i sama Illissa.

- Tsu-Tey, to są Brutus i Orion. Orion jest bratem bliźniakiem Illissy, i tak jak ona pretenduje do korony królestwa planety Arios. Brutus jest z kolei ich dalekim kuzynem, i robi za specyficznego ochroniarza tej dwójki. Chociaż, patrząc się na nich, mniemam że jednak takowej pomocy nie potrzebują. – Illissa uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie do Grace, zanim również nie zabrała głosu.

- Jesteś banshee, prawda? – spytała się Tsu-Tey'a Illissa, podchodząc bliżej niego. Tsu-Tey przytaknął jej skinieniem głowy. – Spróbujemy jakoś wyciągnąć cię z tego więzienia. Fakt, może i mamy nadprzyrodzone zdolności, ale prawa bazy są jednak silniejsze. Musimy najpierw przekonać do siebie zarząd, a to może zająć trochę czasu.

- Ważne jest to, że w ogóle chcecie spróbować. – odparł Tsu-Tey powodując, że Illissa uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- I to jest właściwe nastawienie. – powiedziała Illissa, podchodząc do Oriona, który automatycznie otworzył jej drzwi. – Grace, mam nadzieję, że już jutro będziemy mogli się z wami ponownie spotkać. A na razie wybaczcie nam, ale musimy załatwić kilka spraw z zarządem Instytutu.


	2. Wojownicza księżniczka

**Rozdział drugi: Wojowniczka księżniczka**

Gdy Tsu-Tey obudził się następnego ranka, i z miejsca został zabrany na przechadzkę przez Grace. Kobieta oprowadziła go – w swojej ludzkiej formie oczywiście – po tych częściach bazy, po których można było, po czym poprowadziła go na dwór, do ogrodu zaprojektowanego na wzór lasów Pandory.

Tsu-Tey właśnie podziwiał krajobrazy i bogatą roślinność, gdy nagle tuż obok niego przeleciał oszczep. Tsu-Tey cofnął się gwałtownie, upadając na ziemię. W chwilę potem rozległy się śmiechy wojowników Marines. To oni byli sprawcami tego „żartu".

- Trzymaj się swojego terytorium, dziwaku! – wrzasnął jeden z nich, po czym pozostali zawtórowali mu swoim śmiechem. Tsu-Tey, nienawykły do takiego zachowania w stosunku do siebie, warknął cicho, ale już po chwili uspokoił się.

Był na terenie wroga. Nie miał najmniejszych szans.

- Hej, nic ci nie jest? – rozległ się nagle miły głos tuż za jego plecami. Tsu-Tey odwrócił się tylko po to, aby po chwili zostać podniesionym z ziemi przez białowłosą postać Illissy. – Hej, troglodyci! A może byście tak przeprosili z łaski swojej?

- Po naszych trupach! – odparli jej Marines. Illissa zacmokała z dezaprobatą, po czym przymknęła oczy. Tsu-Tey wpatrywał się z zafascynowaniem, jak Grace podchodzi nerwowo do Illissy. Dopiero teraz wojownik dostrzegł, że Grace jest jednak niższa o te kilka centymetrów od Illissy.

- Illissa, błagam cię...cokolwiek wymyśliłaś, nie rób tego.

- Wybacz Grace, ale jest już za późno. – w tej samej chwili ziemia zatrzeszczała pod nimi. Po kolejnych kilku sekundach beton znajdujący się pod nogami żołnierzy zatrząsł się, i ziemia się nagle rozstąpiła. Efekt tego był taki, że kilkunastu z nich wpadło do środka z głośnym krzykiem. Illissa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. – Chcieli po swoim trupie, to mają.

- Rebeliantka. – mruknęła Grace, wyraźnie niezadowolona z takiego obrotu spraw. – Parker zabije mnie, jak się o tym dowie.

- Chyba że wcześniej ktoś jego utłucze. – zażartowała Illissa. Tsu-Tey uśmiechnął się pod nosem; ta dziewczyna była wojowniczką, zupełnie jak on.

No i do tego miała tytuł księżniczki i miała prawie metr dziewięćdziesiąt wzrostu. Gdyby nie fakt, że była człowiekiem, to Tsu-Tey mógłby powiedzieć, że była śliczna.

Chwila, chwila...ale czy Grace wczoraj nie mówiła, że Illissa nie jest księżniczką Ziemian, tylko Arian?

Illissa musiała niedługo potem iść, ale pożegnała się ciepło i z Grace, i z Tsu-Tey'em, po czym zniknęła w budynku bazy głównej, gdzie urzędował Miles. Grace zerknęła tam z niepokojem w oczach.

- Tsu-Tey...chodźmy. – Grace w ostatniej chwili zrezygnowała z powiedzenia wojownikowi, co ją dręczyło, i razem poszli w stronę bazy, w której zniknęła księżniczka.

Jak się okazało, obawy Grace nie były bezpodstawne. Gdy tylko weszli do środka, usłyszeli donośne krzyki i soczyste przekleństwa zarówno Milesa, jak i samej Illissy.

- Tknij go, a cię rozszarpię na strzępy! – krzyczała Illissa rozwścieczonym głosem. Niedługo potem coś głośno gruchnęło, aż Grace podskoczyła przerażona. Tsu-Tey ruszył do przodu, chcąc zainterweniować, ale Grace powstrzymała go przed tym.

- Nie, Tsu-Tey...jeszcze nie. Dopóki to nie jest stan krytyczny, nie wolno nam interweniować. Illissa przybyła tu nie bez powodu. – Tsu-Tey, zdziwiony, zmarszczył brwi. Już miał zapytać Grace, z jakich to powodów księżniczka planety Arios przybyła na Pandorę, ale w tej samej chwili drzwi od gabinetu Milesa wyleciały w powietrze, a on sam wybiegł prędko ze środka, kierując się na przeciwległą ścianę. Miało to miejsce tak szybko, że Grace nie dostrzegła, co się dzieje.

Tsu-Tey jednak dostrzegł to doskonale, i wcale mu się to nie spodobało.

Miles dobiegł do ściany, po czym przycisnął do niej bezbronną teraz Illissę. Dziewczyna z trudem łapała oddech, jako iż Miles ściskał jej gardło całą swoją siłą. Dziewczyna złapała go nagle za rękę, na co Miles tylko zaśmiał się ponuro.

- To na mnie nie działa, księżniczko. Zdążyłem się już uodpornić na twoje nędzne sztuczki. – dziewczyna ponownie płytko wciągnęła powietrze, i zgięła nieco kolana, tracąc powoli świadomość i przytomność.

Grace zamarła, przerażona tym widokiem. Tsu-Tey również zamarł, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi. Szybko jednak przejął inicjatywę. Zanim strażnicy z końca korytarza zdołali dobiec do nich, Tsu-Tey przykucnął, sycząc wściekle. Przykuło to uwagę Milesa, który zareagował jednak zbyt późno. Tsu-Tey rzucił się na niego, powalając go na ziemię z warkiem i odrzucając go na dobre kilka metrów od Illissy. Sama dziewczyna złapała mocno powietrze, po czym osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Grace znalazła się jednak przy niej w porę i złapała ją tuż przed upadkiem.

- Dziękuję... – wyszeptała dziewczyna słabym głosem. Tsu-Tey odwrócił się w jej stronę dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy dobiegli do nich strażnicy i podnosili już osłabioną walką Illissę, i zabierali ją do swoich kwater. Grace przez chwilę chciała za nimi podążyć, ale w porę przypomniała sobie, że ma pod swoją opieką wojownika Na'vi.

- Dobra robota, Tsu-Tey. – pochwaliła go słusznie Grace, gdy Illissa zniknęła wraz ze strażnikami za rogiem korytarza. Tsu-Tey jednak nadal wpatrywał się w to samo miejsce nieobecnym wzrokiem.

- Nic jej nie będzie?

- Na pewno szybko wróci do zdrowia. To Illissa, ona zawsze wychodzi z takich sytuacji cało. – Tsu-Tey odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć się na Milesa, ale jego również nie było. Widać albo zwiał, albo i jego zabrali strażnicy.

- Czemu on chciał ją zabić? – z niewiadomych przyczyn w organizmie Tsu-Tey'a wszystko dziko wirowało. Zupełnie jakby fakt, że ktoś właśnie próbował zabić Illissę, było dla niego zbrodnią sądzącą winy owej osoby ostatecznie.

- Miles nienawidzi Illissy, tak jak i nienawidzi wszystkich Arian. – Grace nagle zrobiła smutną minę. Tsu-Tey przyjrzał jej się z niepokojem. – Być może wychwyciłeś to wczoraj z naszej krótkiej konwersacji, może i nie...ale i tak ci to powiem. Prędzej czy później i tak byś się o tym dowiedział. – Grace podniosła wzrok, i Tsu-Tey zamarł.

Grace płakała.

- Tsu-Tey...Arianie to stwórcy nacji ludzi. Są najstarszą rasą humanoidalną w całym kosmosie. Illissa jest następczynią ich tronu. Arianie nie ufają naszej technologii. Swoje imperium zbudowali na tym samym co wy – na wierze w naturę i jej współdziałanie z istotami ludzkimi. Na planecie Arios nie znajdziesz żadnych oznak ziemskiej cywilizacji, no, może poza jedną jedyną bazą, która robi też za nasz konsulat na planecie.

- Coś tak jak u nas zatem? – spytał się niepewnie Tsu-Tey. Grace przytaknęła mu skinieniem głowy. – A zatem...naród Illissy jest taki jak my. Nie ufają technologii i żyją w zgodzie z całą planetą, tak? – Grace ponownie przytaknęła, i Tsu-Tey poczuł nagle jeszcze większą nienawiść do Milesa. Próbował on zabić kogoś dokładnie takiego jak Tsu-Tey – kogoś, kto zaryzykowałby własnym życiem, byleby tylko ochronić przyrodę i własną planetę.

Teraz Tsu-Tey rozumiał już wszystko. To dlatego Illissa i jej brat, Orion, przybyli na Pandorę. Ich przodkowie stworzyli nację ludzi, i pilnowali, aby ci nigdy nie zniszczyli swojej planety. Niestety, tak się jednak stało. Ziemia stała się przeludniona, zapełniona samymi szkodliwymi oparami, śmieciami, wielkimi metropoliami. Ludzie postanowili szukać kolejnych planet do podbicia lub zamieszkania. Od Grace Tsu-Tey wiedział, że poza Pandorą ludzie żyją jeszcze na dwóch innych planetach, z czego obydwie znajdowały się w tym samym Układzie Słonecznym co Ziemia. Były to Pluton i Mars. Wenus i Merkury nie mogły być zamieszkane, bo było na nich za dużo trujących oparów, a do tego było na nich stanowczo za gorąco. Jowisz, Saturn i Neptun były z kolei planetami gazowymi – też zatem odpadały. Nawet Księżyc był zamieszkany, ale i tak było to tylko kilka baz wojsk galaktycznych, w razie gdyby Weganie lub Sarianie – dwie wrogie Arianom i Ziemianom nacje – postanowiły ich zaatakować. Paradoksalnie, na Arios również były ogromne wojska zbierane w razie ewentualnej wojny z tymi nacjami, ale oni opierali się na tym, że posiadali swoje przyjazne przyrodzie statki wykonane ze specyficznego metalu, jaki, jak to określiła kiedyś Grace, potrafił „żyć własnym życiem". Był jednocześnie tarczą ochronną, i nie niszczył się w próżni, jaka panowała w kosmosie.

Innymi słowy, Arianie żyli w stuprocentowej kooperacji z naturą. Dokładnie tak jak Na'vi, tyle że oni nie stworzyli jeszcze zaawansowanej ekotechnologii, jaką Arianie mieli już od ponad czterech tysięcy lat, i jaką nadal rozwijali i ulepszali, tak samo jak i ulepszali swoje moce umysłu, aby zyskać tak potężne moce, o jakich jeszcze nikomu się nie śniło.

Jeśli Tsu-Tey wczoraj miał jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości co do osoby Illissy, to teraz stracił je już całkowicie.

Musiał ją chronić za wszelką cenę. Była ich ostatnią deską ratunku. Jedyną, jaka im pozostała.


	3. Potęga Arian

**Rozdział trzeci: Potęga Arian**

- Na pewno się dobrze czujesz?

- Tak. – syknęła Illissa, odsuwając się z niezadowoloną miną od Oriona. – A teraz daj mi się uspokoić, bo inaczej zawrócę się i naprawdę oderwę mu ten durny czerep od jego tułowia.

- Mi tam to by nie przeszkadzało. – odparł Brutus. Illissa uśmiechnęła się do niego przyjaźnie. W chwilę potem jednak ktoś zapukał do drzwi apartamentu dziewczyny, i Illissa poszła, żeby otworzyć. Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, gdy zamiast Grace, jakiej się spodziewała, zobaczyła...Tsu-Tey'a.

- O...cześć. – powiedziała dziewczyna, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Jej platynowe blond włosy nadal były w lekkim nieładzie, ale z racji swojej długości ów nieład wyglądał bardziej jak ekstrawagancka fryzura młodzieżowa niż jak „ozdoba" po niedawnej walce z narwanym szefem żołnierzy Marines.

- Ja przyszedłem...nic ci nie jest? – Illissa mimowolnie dotknęła swoją szczupłą i delikatną dłonią nasady swojej szyi, gdzie nadal znajdowały się pojedyncze bruzdy po niedoszłym zamachu na jej życie.

- Uwierz mi, bywało ze mną gorzej. – zapewniła go dziewczyna, posyłając mu swój kolejny uśmiech. – Chcesz może wejść? Poznałbyś lepiej mnie, jak i Oriona czy Brutusa.

- Och...nie wiem... – Tsu-Tey nie był tego taki pewien. Fakt, Illissa uratowała mu życie przed Milesem, a potem on ocalił jej, ale czy to oznaczało, że mógł nazywać ją przyjaciółką? Znajomą?

- Nie gryziemy, zapewniam cię. – Tsu-Tey w końcu złamał się i wszedł niepewnie do środka. Gdy tylko doszedł do przestronnego salonu, zobaczył dwie uśmiechnięte twarze Oriona i Brutusa, którzy na jego widok wstali ze swoich miejsc.

- O, czyż to nie twój wybawiciel, Illissa? – w głosie Oriona, ku zdziwieniu Tsu-Tey'a, nie było ani ironii, ani oskarżenia. Raczej przyjacielskość, ale temu Tsu-Tey się nie dziwił; Illissa była siostrą Oriona, więc to było normalne, że martwił się o nią i był zadowolony z tego, że ktoś ocalił ją przed tym maniakiem Milesem.

- Dałbyś już spokój, Orion. – ostrzegła brata Illissa, pokazując Tsu-Tey'owi, gdzie może usiąść. Tsu-Tey posłusznie zajął wyznaczone miejsce, i przyjrzał się im obojgu uważnie. – Mówiłam ci, żebyś sobie odpuścił.

- Mam odpuścić gościowi, który jedyne, czego pragnie, to śmierci mojej jedynej siostry? O nie, Illissa, tak łatwo mu nie odpuszczę. – Illissa westchnęła ciężko, słysząc to.

- No niech ci będzie...ale z tego co pamiętam, to w walce wręcz geniuszem to nie jesteś. – i Brutus, i Illissa uśmiechnęli się wrednie do Oriona, który tylko prychnął zniesmaczony.

- Tsu-Tey mi pomoże. No nie, Tsu-Tey? – Tsu-Tey, wyrwany z letargu, przytaknął tylko głową. Orion miał rację; Tsu-Tey zrobiłby dla nich wszystko. A już na pewno dla Illissy.

Nagle jego uszu dobiegł cichy syk. Gdy się odwrócił, zobaczył, że wydała go Illissa, która wpatrywała się teraz w brata z furią.

- Jego w to nie mieszaj. – wycedziła dziewczyna groźnym tonem głosu. – Już raz o mało co nie zginął z ręki tego świra. Drugi raz do tego nie dopuszczę.

- A ty byłaś zagrożona kilkanaście razy, i za każdym razem mówiłaś to samo; że dopadniesz Milesa i rozerwiesz go na strzępy.

- Uch, dajcie już sobie z tym spokój! – Brutus wszedł pomiędzy kłócące się rodzeństwo, i uśmiechnął się przyjacielsko do każdego z nich z osobna. – Mamy gościa, pamiętacie?

- No tak...wybaczcie. – Illissa jako pierwsza się opanowała. Usiadła na fotelu, zakładając na niego nogi i obejmując je rękoma. Po chwili zmieniła pozycję, i usiadła po turecku, kolana układając na oparciach fotela. – To, Tsu-Tey...chciałbyś coś o nas wiedzieć? Jestem pewna, że Grace nie powiedziała ci o nas wszystkiego. – Tsu-Tey uśmiechnął się nieśmiało. Przy innych ludziach zachowywałby się pewnie agresywnie, ale przy tej trójce...no cóż, to nie byli zachłanni Ziemianie, tylko potężni, dobroduszni i żyjący w zgodzie z naturą Arianie.

- Ja...wy jesteście rodziną rządzącą, prawda? – Orion i Illissa wymienili się tajemniczymi uśmiechami, zanim dziewczyna się nie odezwała.

- Można tak powiedzieć. – zaczęła Illissa, prostując się nieco w fotelu. – Nasz ród był jednym z pierwszych, jakie powstały. Traf chciał, że posiadaliśmy największą liczebność i zdolności, i to nas wybrano na przywódców Arian. No a potem władza przechodziła z pokolenia na pokolenie, jak to w rodzinie królewskiej.

- No a potem pojawiła się taka jedna rodzinka, która chciała więcej. – kontynuował dalej Orion. Nie uśmiechał się już, podobnie jak i Illissa. – Chcieli potęgi, władzy nad całym światem. Chcieli stworzyć coś, co było zabronione; technologię obcą naturze. Doszło do wojny na Arios, podczas której zginęły miliony naszych ludzi. Cudem przetrwaliśmy, i potem dziesiątki lat zajęło nam przywrócenie dawnego systemu i ludności. Owa rodzina tymczasem – ta co się zbuntowała – uciekła z planety i przeniosła się na inną, oddaloną szesnaście galaktyk od naszej.

- Na Ziemię. – uzupełniła brata Illissa. Tsu-Tey słuchał ich w skupieniu. Właśnie dowiedział się, jak powstała rasa Ziemian.

Co będzie zatem wiedział za godzinę? Jak Ziemianie stali się większą potęgą kolonialną od Arian, którzy jedyną planetę, którą sobie podporządkowali, była sąsiednia, bliźniacza im planeta, na której do dzisiaj dwie różne nacje – Arianie i Kaszmirowie – współegzystują w szczęściu i pokoju?

- I jakim cudem ta rodzina rozprzestrzeniła się po całej planecie? – wzrok, jaki posłała Tsu-Tey'owi Illissa, zmroził jego serce. W jednej chwili domyślił się, co dziewczyna zamierzała powiedzieć, i wcale mu się to nie podobało.

- Popełnili kolejne przestępstwo na naszym kodeksie; sklonowali siebie nawzajem. – głos dziewczyny był chłodny i opanowany, ale Tsu-Tey wiedział doskonale o tym, jak dziewczyna nienawidziła klonowania i oszukiwania natury. To była kolejna rzecz, jaką Grace mu powiedziała o Illissie i jej narodzie.

- Czy było więcej takich pogwałceń prawa? – Illissa powoli przytaknęła, i Tsu-Tey aż jęknął. Dopiero teraz w pełni zdał sobie sprawę, że Ziemianie po prostu mieli w genach łamanie kolejnych praw – i moralnych, i etycznych, i wielu innych, jakie tylko istniały.

- Niestety, tak. Po tych dwóch doszły kolejne: zakaz prowadzenia wojen podbojowych i zyskowych, kazirodztwa, morderstwa, samobójstwa, sodomie i jeszcze inne najróżniejsze patologie. A to i tak tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. No, ale zdaje mi się, że twój lud aż za dobrze zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. – Tsu-Tey'owi nagle zaschło w gardle. Zdołał tylko przytaknąć. Na nic innego nie odważył się. Bał się, że gdy się odezwie, to albo poczuje się słabo, albo zemdleje.

Właśnie uświadomił sobie kolejną rzecz; tylko Arianie byli narodem, jaki opłacało się poznać i zaufać im. Ziemianie byli tacy jak Weganie czy Sarianie, tylko bali się do tego przyznać. Pociągało ich łamanie ustalonych zasad – nawet tych, jakie sami nadawali – tworzenie nowych, bezsensownych religii i sekt, udawanie, że natura nie jest do szczęścia potrzebna, i że ważna jest tylko niebezpieczna technologia przyszłości.

Pojawił się kolejny problem, jaki musiał sam rozwiązać. Tsu-Tey musiał dowiedzieć się, czy wszyscy Ziemianie byli tacy, jak to opisała mu właśnie Illissa, i czy istniały pośród nich jakieś wyjątki, jak Grace czy Jake Sully, który od niedawna robił pośród nich za „pełnoetatowego" Na'vi.

No i w dalszym ciągu musiał strzec Illissy. Orion i Brutus nie zawsze byli przy niej, a on jako jedyny z Na'vi był wystarczająco wysoki, aby móc stawić opór takim szaleńcom jak Miles czy Parker.

I na koniec ostatnie, najważniejsze pytanie, jakie Tsu-Tey zadawał sobie plus minus co dziesięć minut; dlaczego to robił? Kim tak szybko stała się dla niego ta niezwykła dziewczyna, że chciał ryzykować własne życie, byle tylko ona była bezpieczna?


	4. Bitwa racji

**Rozdział czwarty: Bitwa racji**

W ciągu kolejnych kilku dni Tsu-Tey zaprzyjaźnił się z Grace na dobre. Spotkał się też w końcu z Neytiri i Jake'em Sully. Byli już po ślubie i wyglądali na szczęśliwych. Ku ich zdziwieniu, Tsu-Tey nie wyglądał na zmartwionego faktem, że jego pierwsze zauroczenie postanowiło wybrać nie jego, ale kogoś innego. Mało tego, kogoś, kto umysłem nie był nawet członkiem rasy Na'vi, tylko człowiekiem zaklętym w ciele osoby z plemienia Omaticaya.

To było do tego stopnia podejrzane, że Neytiri wręcz zmusiła Jake'a, aby porozmawiał o tym sam na sam z Tsu-Tey'em.

- No więc...jak się czujesz pośród Ludzi Niebios? – spytał się pewnego dnia Tsu-Tey'a Jake, nie mogąc już znieść dziwnego zachowania najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Jakoś. – odpowiedział lakonicznie Tsu-Tey, po czym wrócił do porządkowania swoich rzeczy. Jake westchnął ciężko, po czym usiadł na krześle naprzeciw Tsu-Tey'a i spojrzał się na niego uważnie.

- Tsu-Tey, coś kręcisz. Nie zachowujesz się normalnie. – nagle Jake'owi coś zaświtało w głowie. – Czy to ma coś wspólnego z tą blondynką, o której Grace tak nie przestaje gadać? – podziałało. Tsu-Tey zmroził Jake'a spojrzeniem, po czym warknął:

- „Ta blondynka" ma imię. Illissa. – Jake uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Jackpoint. Trafiony, zatopiony, pomyślał.

- Czyli chodzi o nią. – Tsu-Tey zamknął na chwilę oczy, usiłując się opanować i nie rzucić z wściekłością na męża swojej przyjaciółki.

- Nie twoja sprawa...Jake. – burknął Tsu-Tey. Jake tylko się roześmiał.

- Ależ to jest moja sprawa, Tsu-Tey! Ja i Neytiri martwiliśmy się, że zrobili ci tam jakieś pranie mózgu czy coś, a tu się okazuje, że ty najzwyczajniej na świecie zakochałeś się w człowieku!

- Illissa nie jest Ziemianką! – krzyknął nagle Tsu-Tey, aż Jake podskoczył na krześle. – Illissa jest księżniczką planety Arios, jednej z najczystszych i najlepszych w całym Kosmosie. Tak jak my szanują przyrodę i żyją z nią w kooperacji, mają urządzenia i pojazdy tylko przyjazne naturze. A do tego w ogóle nie jedzą mięsa, tylko same rośliny.

- Tsu-Tey... – zaczął niepewnie Jake, nie chcąc wywołać kolejnego ataku furii u potężnego wojownika. Po zastosowaniu odpadów radioaktywnych na Pandorze Na'vi skurczyli się o prawie okrągły metr. Jake miał teraz nieco tylko ponad dwa metry, a gdy stał się jednym z nich, miał równo trzy metry. Sam Tsu-Tey przed napromieniowaniem miał prawie trzy i pół metra wzrostu. Teraz miał niespełna dwa metry trzydzieści, a i tak był największym i najlepiej zbudowanym Na'vi na całej planecie. – Zasługujesz na szczęście, i wiesz o tym doskonale. Jeśli ona ci się podoba, to spróbuj ją do siebie przekonać.

- To księżniczka. – syknął Tsu-Tey, mając jednak niezwykle smutne spojrzenie. Uspokoił się już, bo usiadł obok Jake'a na drugim krześle. – A ja jestem nic nieznaczącym wojownikiem Na'vi.

- Jesteś przywódcą klanu Omaticaya, Tsu-Tey. – powiedział do niego Jake, uśmiechając się przyjacielsko. Tsu-Tey spojrzał się na niego uważnie, śledząc każdą zmianę w mimice jego twarzy. Nie dostrzegł jednak niczego zwodniczego czy sztucznego, i powoli zaczął się rozluźniać. – Jestem pewien, że gdybyś tylko się postarał, to nie tylko zdobyłbyś jej zaufanie i przyjaźń – co zapewne już uczyniłeś – ale też i udowodniłbyś jej, że nie znajdzie lepszego partnera od ciebie. Tsu-Tey...Neytiri wybrała mnie, bo takie było przeznaczenie. Zapamiętaj jednak, że gdybym nie stanął na jej drodze, to wybrałaby ciebie, bez dwóch zdań. Jesteś potężnym i światłym wojownikiem. Jeszcze przed napromieniowaniem Pandory byłeś najwyższym, najsilniejszym i najszybszym wojownikiem w całym klanie Omaticaya, a i pewnie pośród wszystkich Na'vi. To ci się chwali, i to bardzo. Ważne jest teraz tylko to, abyś udowodnił to tym, którzy sobie z tego sprawy jeszcze nie zdają. Pokaż im, że jesteś wart dwustu takich Milesów czy pięciuset Parkerów. Pokaż im, że Na'vi też mają uczucia, i że też potrafią o nie walczyć.

Tsu-Tey zawahał się. Czy naprawdę powinien pójść teraz do Illissy i wyjawić jej, że nie jest dla niego kolejnym nic nie wartym człowiekiem? Czy też może jego duma powinna zagotować się w nim z pełną mocą, i zapobiec takiemu wydarzeniu?

Jake doskonale wiedział, co się dzieje w głowie Tsu-Tey'a bo uśmiechnął się do niego porozumiewawczo.

- Jak chcesz, to mogę poprosić Grace, Trudy i Neytiri, aby dowiedziały się czegoś więcej o Illissie i sprawdziły, co o tobie sądzi. Wtedy może będzie ci łatwiej podjąć konkretną decyzję.

- Nie jestem pewien... – Tsu-Tey nadal się wahał.

- Och, dałbyś już temu spokój! – powiedziała Neytiri, śmiejąc się wesoło. – Widziałam ją, Tsu-Tey. W mojej skromnej opinii nie ma piękniejszej osoby na świecie. Mów sobie co chcesz, Jake – tu zwróciła się bezpośrednio do Jake'a – ale uważam, że jest o niebo ładniejsza ode mnie czy każdej innej kobiety Na'vi. A dodając do tego fakt, że nie jest Ziemianką, ale Arianką, dochodzę do wniosku, że jest po prostu ideałem.

- Bo jest bardzo ładna. – potwierdził Jake, uśmiechając się jak wariat. – To jak, Tsu-Tey? Chcesz, żebym pomógł ci w lepszym poznaniu Illissy, czy wolisz też działać na własną rękę? Czy też może wolisz totalnie ogłupieć i nie dać sobie szansy? – Tsu-Tey zastanowił się dogłębnie. Musiał podjąć ostateczną decyzję tu i teraz. Decyzję, od której nie będzie potem odwrotu.

- Zgoda. Przyjmuję twoją pomoc. Ale działamy na moich warunkach.


	5. Zemsta Quaritcha

**Rozdział piąty: Zemsta Quaritcha**

Jeśli miłość sprawia, że zachowujesz się nienormalnie, to Tsu-Tey na pewno do takich osób należał. Na'vi, przekonany do reszty o swoim uczuciu do pięknej księżniczki planety Arios, zapewniony jeszcze do tego przez Jake'a i Neytiri, że dziewczyna czuje do niego to samo, szedł powoli korytarzem do jej komnat. Minął już ostatni zakręt, gdy nagle zderzył się – dosłownie – z Grace. Kobieta miała istną panikę w spojrzeniu, a jej twarz była biała jak kreda, zupełnie jakby Grace właśnie przeżyła kontakt pierwszego stopnia z jednym z Wegan.

- Co się stało? – spytał się Tsu-Tey. – Czyżby coś z Illissą?

- Niezupełnie. – wyszeptała kobieta, nabierając głęboko powietrza. – Jej...jej brat, Orion, wylądował w naszym szpitalu. Ktoś go ciężko ranił, i nie wiadomo, czy chłopak przeżyje dzisiejszą noc.

- Niemożliwe... – Tsu-Tey był szczerze zaskoczony tą informacją. Nie miał pojęcia, kto mógłby być taką bestią, żeby zrobić zamach na życie księcia Arios.

- A jednak. – odpowiedziała Grace, siląc się na spokój, mimo iż Tsu-Tey wyraźnie widział, jak była zdenerwowana. – Jestem prawie pewna, że to sprawka Quaritcha. Niestety, nie mam jak mu tego udowodnić.

Tsu-Tey nie wiedział, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Quaritch stał za tym – to było pewne. Jak tylko zmusić go do mówienia? Tego Tsu-Tey już nie wiedział. Mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że kolejną ofiarą intryg pułkownika Marines nie będzie Illissa. Tego Tsu-Tey już by nie zniósł.

- Cześć, Grace. – rozległ się nagle za nimi znajomy głos. Tsu-Tey i Grace odwrócili się jednocześnie.

- Witaj, Illisso. – powiedziała Grace, siląc się na uśmiech. – Co z Orionem?

- Nie za dobrze. – odpowiedziała Illissa. Widać było, że jest czymś bardzo zdenerwowana. – Gdyby to były tylko same rany, to dałoby się to wyleczyć raz dwa. Ale ktoś zatruł ostrze, jakim poraniono Oriona.

- Jak to...zatruł? Czym? – zdziwił się Tsu-Tey. Illissa westchnęła ciężko.

- Księżycowe ziele. – powiedziała dziewczyna, a Grace aż jęknęła. – To najgorsza trucizna dla Arian. Ktoś, kto umaczał ten sztylet w wywarze z księżycowego ziela, musiał doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę, jakie będą tego skutki.

- To znaczy?

- To znaczy, że jeśli nie znajdę właściwego antidotum na tej planecie, to Orion umrze. – powiedziała Illissa, siląc się na spokój. – Na naszej planecie jest tego mnóstwo. Tutaj jednak praktycznie tego nie ma. Gdy byłam tu ostatni raz, to roślina będąca antidotum na księżycowe ziele rosła tylko w jednym miejscu, blisko Drzewa Życia. Posłałam już tam Jake'a i Neytiri, ale nie oczekuję cudów. – po tych słowach Illissa odeszła, pozostawiając Tsu-Tey'a i Grace samych.

- Co...co to oznacza? – spytał się Tsu-Tey Grace. – Co Illissa zrobi, jeśli tego ziela już nie będzie na naszej planecie?

- Obawiam się, że będzie mogła zrobić tylko jedno. – powiedziała Grace. Była bardzo smutna, gdy to mówiła. – Na Arios tej rośliny jest pod dostatkiem. Jeśli tu jej nie będzie, to obawiam się, że Illissa i jej rodzina odlecą na swoją planetę. Na zawsze.

- Ale czemu na zawsze? – Tsu-Tey nadal nic nie rozumiał.

- Quaritch nie pozwoli im wrócić. – wyjaśniła mu Grace. – Jeśli Illissa, Orion i Brutus odlecą stąd, to Quaritch jak nic wyda zakaz przylotu statków Arian na Pandorę. A to będzie koniec dla tej planety. Tylko Illissa bowiem może powstrzymać to, co planuje Quaritch z Selfridgem dla twoich ludzi.

Przez następne dni Tsu-Tey chodził jak struty. Nie chciał z nikim rozmawiać. Wiedział, że pobyt Illissy na Pandorze chyli się ku końcowi. Co prawda Neytiri i Jake zawzięcie szukali owej rośliny, ale bez skutków. Nie było już jej na Pandorze. Wyginęła.

- Porozmawiaj z nią. – nalegała Neytiri. – Spróbujcie znaleźć jakieś alternatywne wyjście z tej sytuacji.

- Neytiri, zastanów się logicznie. – powiedział Jake, siadając z westchnieniem na fotelu naprzeciw Tsu-Tey'a. – Nie ma żadnego innego wyjścia. Albo Orion wyzdrowieje tutaj, i nacja Na'vi przetrwa pobyt ludzi, albo Illissa opuści ze swoimi Arianami Pandorę, i rozpocznie się tu era ludzi. – nagle rozległo się donośne pukanie do drzwi. Neytiri poszła otworzyć. Gdy tylko odblokowała zamki, do środka wpadła Illissa.

- Jake, potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. – powiedziała dziewczyna. Jake zmarszczył brwi, lekko zdezorientowany.

- Okey...co mogę zrobić? – spytał się. Illissa wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów. Musiała wcześniej biec, bo była wymęczona.

- Nie możemy nigdzie znaleźć tej rośliny na antidotum. Musimy wracać na Arios. – Tsu-Tey momentalnie poczuł ukłucie bólu w sercu. A więc jednak szczęście miało go opuścić. – Ktoś musi pilnować Selfridge'a i Quaritcha, żeby nie zamknęli nam drogi powrotnej tutaj. Rozumiesz, co mam na myśli?

- Niestety, tak. – powiedział Jake. – Zrobię, co w mojej mocy. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to nawet utłukę Quaritcha, żeby mu w tym przeszkodzić.

- To dobrze. – odparła dziewczyna. – Dobra, ja lecę się szykować do odlotu. Spróbuję wrócić najszybciej, jak to tylko możliwe. Pa-pa. – i już jej nie było. Tsu-Tey poczuł, jak wszystko w nim umiera.

Nawet się z nim nie pożegnała. Tsu-Tey zerknął na Jake'a, który nadal marszczył brwi.

- Coś tu jest nie tak. – mruknął Jake, wstając. – Illissa nigdy nie zachowałaby się w taki sposób. Najpierw pożegnałaby się wylewnie z nami wszystkimi, a potem dopiero by odleciała.

- To znaczy? Co masz przez to na myśli? – spytała się go Neytiri, również wstając. Jake nagle zaklął pod nosem, po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

- Illissa wie, że to nie koniec. Quaritch zaatakuje ponownie, i to ona będzie jego następnym celem.


	6. Najtrudniejsza decyzja życia

**Rozdział szósty: Najtrudniejsza decyzja życia**

Kolejny dzień przyniósł im jeszcze więcej niespodzianek. Jak się okazało, burze kosmiczne uniemożliwiły Illissie i Brutusowi wywiezienie z Pandory Oriona. Musieli zatem przeczekać kolejne kilka dni, zanim w kosmosie nie unormuje się sytuacja. A skoro królewskie rodzeństwo musiało zostać, to ochronę wokół nich należało podwoić.

Tsu-Tey przyjął tą wiadomość z pewną dozą radości i smutku. Radości, bo Illissa zostawała, a on mógł mieć wreszcie szansę wyjawić jej prawdę o swoich uczuciach – czyli zrobić coś, na co dotychczas nie miał odwagi. Smutku, bo wiedział doskonale, że Quaritch nie poprzestanie na zamachu na jedno z Arian, i na pewno nie będzie to Brutus, który nie miał praw ubiegać się o tron planety Arios, chyba żeby Illissa i Orion zrzekli się tych praw.

Innymi słowy – Tsu-Tey miał nawał roboty. Musiał powiedzieć Illissie o swoich uczuciach, i ochronić ją przed żądnym rozlewu niewinnej krwi Quaritchem.

Tymczasem Jake wpadł na genialny pomysł, jaki dodatkowo mógł pomóc Tsu-Tey'owi w przekonaniu Illissy do siebie.

- Operacja krtani. – te dwa słowa sprawiły, że Tsu-Tey najpierw oniemiał, a potem zaczął się śmiać na cały głos.

- Czyś ty oszalał? – wydusił w końcu Tsu-Tey, nadal zanosząc się śmiechem. – Nigdy nie pozwolę się pokroić tym waszym medykom.

- Kiedy to jest twoje jedyne wyjście! – zaprzeczył Jake. – Jeśli przejdziesz tą operację, będziesz mógł oddychać tym samym powietrzem do Arianie czy ludzie. Będziesz mógł polecieć z nią na Arios, gdy burze kosmiczne się skończą. – po tych słowach Tsu-Tey zaczął się zastanawiać. To wcale nie był taki zły pomysł. Jeśli operacja powiodłaby się, mógłby polecieć na Arios. Oczywiście, wróciłby tu kiedyś, mając nadzieję, że ludzie opuszczą już to miejsce.

Jake spojrzał się na niego, i zobaczył znajomy błysk w oczach. Już wiedział, co Tsu-Tey zadecydował.

Podda się tej operacji. Tylko po to, aby móc być z dziewczyną, w której zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia.

Quaritch tymczasem był po raz kolejny przesłuchiwany z powodu zamachu na Oriona. Wszyscy, włącznie ze sprowadzonym tu z sąsiedniej stacji badawczej zarządem byli przekonani, że to on stoi za próbą zamordowania następcy tronu Arios.

Sam Quaritch usilnie wypierał się tych zarzutów. Wiedział jednak doskonale, że drugie takie podejście mu się nie uda. Orion był teraz pod ścisłą ochroną. Wejść do niego mogli jedynie Illissa, Brutus i lekarze. Nikt poza nimi nie miał prawa wstępu, nawet żołnierze.

Pułkownik wojsk Marines na Pandorze doskonale wiedział, kogo wybrać na swój kolejny cel. Brutus był silniejszy fizycznie od niego. Nie posiadał jednak dostatecznie dużo nadprzyrodzonych mocy – nie należał do pierwszej linii królewskiej, z której wywodzili się Orion i Illissa.

No właśnie – Illissa. Tej dziewczyny Quaritch nienawidził całym sercem. Gdyby tylko mógł, osobiście rozerwałby ją na strzępy. To przez nią stracił zaufanie praktycznie całego zarządu. Jeśli zatem ktoś mógł nienawidzić ją bardziej niż Selfridge, to byłby to właśnie Quaritch.

Musiał ją unicestwić za wszelką cenę. Tylko tak mógł odzyskać utracony szacunek członków zarządu. Quaritch jak nikt inny wiedział, że ponad połowa zarządu nie znosiła Illissy tylko za to, że ta spowalniała swoimi akcjami kolonizację Pandory. Gdyby zniknęła z ich życia, wszystko powróciłoby do dawnego porządku.

A tego wszyscy ludzie chcieli jak niczego innego.

No, może poza Grace Augustine i jej oddanymi „jajogłowymi", jak to zwykł ich nazywać Quaritch. Pułkownik wiedział, że i jej będzie musiał się pozbyć, jeśli chce podbić wszystkie narody Na'vi i zrobić z Pandory kolejną ludzką kolonię. To jednak, w przeciwieństwie do unicestwienia Illissy, było łatwe. Wystarczyło strzelić do Grace, i było po sprawie. To Quaritch mógł załatwić po drodze, albo już nawet po zabiciu Illissy, gdy wszędzie będzie panował chaos.

Quaritch zastanowił się jeszcze raz nad tym wszystkim. Aby dostać się do Illissy, musiał przejść przez jej ochronę. To było akurat łatwe. Nawet jednak wtedy pozostawała jedna osoba, której Quaritch musi się pozbyć. Właściwie to powinien się tej osoby pozbyć już dawno temu. Nie mógł tego jednak zrobić właśnie z powodu Illissy.

Tsu-Tey – najgorszy wrzód na tyłku Quaritcha. Gorszy jeszcze bardziej od Illissy – o ile to w ogóle było możliwe.

Quaritch musiał się pozbyć i jego. Tak jak i Illissy, Brutusa, Oriona, Grace, a także tej Neytiri i zdrajcy nacji ludzkiej, Jake'a Sully'ego. Tylko w ten sposób jego misja będzie mogła się wypełnić w stu procentach.

O tak, pomyślał Quaritch, szykuje się totalna rozwałka. Quaritch już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy to wszystko się zacznie. Uwielbiał zabijanie, jednak istniało coś innego, co Quaritch kochał jeszcze bardziej.

Zemstę.

Illissa zamrugała trzy razy.

Nie, musiało jej się coś przesłyszeć. Tak, na pewno śni, i zaraz Brutus obudzi ją, mówiąc jej coś o nie zmieniającym się stanie Oriona.

Niestety, to była jednak prawda. Brutalna prawda.

- Naprawdę chcesz się poddać tej operacji? – Tsu-Tey przytaknął skinieniem głowy. Illissa wypuściła powietrzez płuc z cichym świstem. – I chcesz to wszystko zrobić dla mnie...dobrze zrozumiałam? – Tsu-Tey ponownie przytaknął.

- Czy to źle? – spytał się jej w końcu wojownik Na'vi. Illissa zastanowiła się, zanim nie odpowiedziała na jego pytanie.

Bądź negocjatorką, pomyślała. Znajdź rozwiązanie.

Niestety, jej natura nie pozwoliła jej na to. Illissa była pewna, że jeśli coś się schrzani, to będzie żałowała tej decyzji do końca życia.

- Nie, skąd. – odparła Illissa z nikłym uśmiechem na swoich pomalowanych na malinowy kolor ustach. – Uważam, że to całkiem dobry pomysł. Mógłbyś polecieć z nami na Arios i poznać nową kulturę. I może w końcu przekonałbyś się do nacji ludzkiej. No, a przynajmniej do nacji Arian.

- Cieszę się, że to rozumiesz. – powiedział Tsu-Tey, po raz pierwszy się uśmiechając. – Operację mam zaplanowaną na jutrzejszy ranek. Muszę już zatem iść, ale zobaczymy się po operacji, dobrze? – Illissa zdołała tylko przytaknąć. Gdy Tsu-Tey odchodził, Illissa poczuła lekkie ukłucie bólu.

Okłamała go. Wiedziała, że jutro mogło jej już tu nie być.

Dlaczego zatem to zrobiła? Zapewne dlatego, bo w głębi serca czuła do niego to samo, co on czuł do niej praktycznie od samego początku. I zapewne też dlatego, bo wiedziała, że to i tak nie skończy się dobrze.

Nagle rozdzwonił się telefon w jej kieszeni. Illissa spojrzała się na wyświetlacz i aż zaklęła.

To on. A więc jednak się dowiedział.

- Czego chcesz? – spytała się Illissa, odbierając telefon. Osoba po drugiej stronie roześmiała się krótko.

- _Ładne powitanie, nie ma co._

- Do rzeczy, Marcus. – syknęła Illissa. – Jestem trochę zajęta. O co chodzi? – osoba po drugiej stronie również postanowiła być poważna.

- _Mamy duży problem. Musicie wracać._ – Illissa prychnęła z rozbawieniem.

- To akurat jest logiczne. Orion nam tu umiera, a my musimy czekać jak jacyś ostatni śmiertelnicy, aż przejdzie kosmiczna burza. A co u was się dzieje, że mamy wracać?

- _Stary ród założycieli tych darmozjadów i niszczycieli cywilizacji się ujawnił. Nadal istnieją, i nadal posiadają moce. Chcą obalić twoich rodziców. Planują już atak na nich._ – Illissa zamarła.

- Niemożliwe. – zdołała wykrztusić dziewczyna.

- _Tak sądzisz? To lepiej w to uwierz. Jeśli nie wrócicie tu na czas, to Arios może już nie być. Trzeba połączyć twój klan i klan moich rodziców._

- Jak to zrobimy? – spytała się Illissa, chociaż w głębi duszy już wiedziała, co będzie musiała zrobić. I wcale jej się to nie podobało.

- _To chyba logiczne._ – odpowiedział Marcus. – _Musimy się pobrać._


	7. Nie tak łatwo mnie oszukać

**Rozdział siódmy: Nie tak łatwo mnie oszukać**

Quaritch szedł powoli w stronę swojego celu. Widział doskonale, jak Illissa stoi na środku korytarza, bez ochrony. Kompletnie nie zwracała uwagi na otoczenie, w jakim się znajdowała.

Doskonale, pomyślał Quaritch. Lepiej już być nie może.

Illissa nadal stała bez ruchu, wpatrzona w ekran telefonu. Quaritcha kompletnie nie obchodził fakt, dlaczego tak się zachowywała, ani co się stało – obchodził go tylko fakt, że mógł ją teraz zgładzić bez problemu. A świadkowie?, pomyślał przez chwilę Quaritch. Och, ich też da się załatwić. Albo przekupić.

Quaritch przyspieszył kroku. Chciał to załatwić jak najszybciej. Dotykiem wyczuł swój rozkładany nóż.

Jeden ruch i po niej. I nastanie koniec jego problemów.

Illissa tymczasem nadal stała bez ruchu. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie usłyszała od swojego ukochanego przyjaciela Marcusa.

Aby ocalić Arios musiała wyjść za mąż. Za Marcusa. To było gorsze niż cokolwiek innego na świecie.

Illissa doskonale wiedziała, jakim typem człowieka był Marcus. Był doskonałym materiałem na przyjaciela, to fakt, ale na ojca i króla – już nie. Illissa do tego wiedziała o jego słabości do innych dziewczyn. Była pewna, że skończyłaby ze złamanym sercem, niańcząc gromadkę dzieci na własną rękę. Do tego była pewna, że część z dzieci Marcusa nie będzie spłodzona z nią – to było oczywiste jak nic innego. Z całej tej przyszłej gromadki tylko dwójka, góra trójka dzieci miała być jej. Reszta byłaby nieślubnymi dziećmi Marcusa z jego przelotnych romansów.

Illissa nie chciała tak skończyć. To właśnie dlatego zainteresowała się uczuciem, jakim pałał do niej Tsu-Tey.

Nagle Illissa wyczuła, że coś się zbliża. Coś bardzo złego i groźnego.

Dziewczyna odsunęła się o pół metra dokładnie w tej samej chwili, gdy pułkownik Quaritch rzucił się na nią z nożem. Ostrze chybiło swojego pierwotnego celu, ale to nie powstrzymało Quaritcha przed ponownym natarciem na dziewczynę. Illissa, nadal rozkojarzona, nie zauważyła drugiego ataku. Nóż znów chybił celu, gdy Illissa w ostatniej chwili cofnęła się do tyłu, ale mimo to rozciął jej skórę na prawym ramieniu.

Illissa odepchnęła go od siebie Quaritcha zdrową ręką, po czym cofnęła się do ściany. Nagle jej moce były bezskuteczne. Strach, jaki opanował ją po rozmowie z Marcusem nadal w niej siedział, i Illissa nie była w stanie nic na to poradzić.

I wtem stał się cud – znikąd pojawili się strażnicy, prowadzeni przez Tsu-Tey'a. Młody wojownik wrócił się z jakiegoś powodu, i zobaczył jak Quaritch usiłuje zabić Illissę.

Żołnierze szybko obezwładnili Quaritcha. Ten jednak nie chciał poddać się bez walki. Powalił dwóch swoich podwładnych, zanim nie udało im się przycisnąć go do ziemi.

- To jeszcze nie koniec! – wrzasnął Quaritch, gdy żołnierze zaczęli go wyprowadzać. – Jeszcze tu wrócę i się zemszczę!

- Och, nie sądzę. – warknęła Illissa, zerkając na rozcięcie. Krwawiło, ale nie za mocno.

- Mocno cię zranił? – spytał się Tsu-Tey, delikatnie ujmując jej ramię. Illissa niemalże od razu odsunęła się od niego.

- Wybacz. – powiedziała po chwili dziewczyna, nerwowo odgarniając włosy z czoła. – Po prostu...mam mały problem.

- Czyli? – Illissa zawahała się. Powinna mu to mówić, czy też lepiej zostawić to na później? Jeśli powie mu to teraz, to najpewniej zrani go – i to mocno. Jeśli jednak postanowi to odwlec, może pogorszyć tylko całą sytuację.

- Ja...na mojej planecie doszło do rewolucji. – powiedziała Illissa. Tsu-Tey momentalnie zamarł.

- Rewolucji? – Illissa przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

- Pamiętasz tą historię o buntowniczym klanie Arian, który o mało co nie doprowadził do naszej zagłady, i musiał uciekać z Arios, żebyśmy ich nie zabili? To właśnie oni. Ich potomkowie ujawnili się, i wracają na Arios. Domagają się swojego udziału w życiu politycznym planety.

- I...co zamierzacie z tym zrobić? Da się w ogóle coś z tym zrobić? – spytał się wojownik. Illissa zamknęła na chwilę oczy.

To będzie o wiele trudniejsze, niż jej się wydawało.

- Na Arios panują obecnie dwie rodziny – Canaletto i Godart. Ja należę do tej pierwszej, i jako starsze z bliźniąt mam pierwszeństwo w dziedziczeniu tronu po rodzicach.

- No a ta druga rodzina? Co z nią?

- Mają czterech synów. – powiedziała Illissa. – A dokładniej...mieli. Dwóch młodszych i najstarszy zginęli w wielkiej wojnie z Weganami. Pozostał im tylko jeden syn, Marcus. Wedle naszego prawa, jeśli planetą rządzi więcej niż jedna rodzina, to muszą się połączyć. Inaczej jakakolwiek inna rodzina z historią może przejąć władzę.

- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem, do czego zmierzasz... – powiedział powoli Tsu-Tey, i Illissa westchnęła ciężko.

- Chodzi o małżeństwo, Tsu-Tey. – Tsu-Tey dopiero po chwili zrozumiał, co Illissa powiedziała, i jego oczy powiększyły się dwukrotnie. – Marcus skontaktował się ze mną dzisiaj, dosłownie minuty temu. Jest już w drodze na Pandorę. Musimy działać szybko, jeśli nie chcemy wojny z tymi potworami.

- Czyli to oznacza, że...wychodzisz za mąż? – Illissa przytaknęła skinieniem głowy.

- Obawiam się, że tak. – po tych słowach pomiędzy Illissą a Tsu-Tey'em zapadła długa, niezręczna cisza. I żadne z nich nie miało bladego pojęcia, jak ją przerwać.

- Co ci się stało w ramię? – dobiegł ich nagle nieznajomy głos. Illissa odpowiedziała bez zastanowienia:

- Quaritch mnie dopadł. Ale to było do...

- Przewidzenia. – Illissa podniosła w końcu wzrok, i zamarła. Tsu-Tey również odwrócił się, i utkwił swoje żółte oczy w nieznajomym. – Oj, Lissa...gdzie się nie ruszysz, tam zawsze czyha na ciebie jakiś maniak.

- Kto to jest? – spytał się Tsu-Tey, wpatrując się w białowłosego, nieco tylko wyższego od Oriona chłopaka o czarnych oczach. Był ubrany cały na biało, i miał lekko opaloną cerę.

Illissa zamrugała kilkakrotnie, zupełnie jakby nie wierzyła w to, co widzi.

- To Marcus...mój przyszły mąż.


	8. Utracona szansa

**Rozdział ósmy: Utracona szansa**

Tsu-Tey nie widział Illissy od chwili, gdy Marcus przybył na Pandorę. Oni we dwoje, a także cały dwór Illissy zajęci byli planowaniem ślubu. Ślubu, przez który Tsu-Tey na powrót zamknął się w sobie. Na nic zdały się rozmowy z Grace, Jake'em i Neytiri, a nawet z Eytukanem.

Tsu-Tey wiedział, że znów zostanie na lodzie. Tak jak w przypadku Neytiri, tak i teraz jego ukochana nie wybierze jego, tylko jakiegoś wypłosza niegodnego jej osoby.

Tsu-Tey próbował dowiedzieć się czegoś o tym całym Marcusie Godart. Był pewien, że chłopak nie jest ideałem – Tsu-Tey zobaczył to w oczach Illissy, gdy dziewczyna powiedziała mu o ślubie.

Sama Grace niewiele wiedziała o Marcusie. Wszystko bazowała na informacjach od dworu Illissy, ale i oni nie byli w stanie opowiedzieć jej wszystkiego. Dlatego też jej relacje były niepełne, i niekiedy bardzo lakoniczne.

- Jedyne, co o nim wiem, to że zmienił się. Podobno nawet Illissa tak twierdzi. – Tsu-Tey warknął, gdy to usłyszał. – Arianie niewiele o nim mówią. Twierdzą jedynie, że kiedyś był samolubnym kretynem, ale teraz zachowuje się jak dojrzała, odpowiedzialna osoba. Problem tylko w tym, że żadne z nich nie wie, jakim cudem doszło do tej przemiany.

- To niech się lepiej dowiedzą. – syknął Tsu-Tey. Grace uniosła brwi w zaskoczeniu. – Nie chcę, aby Illissa cierpiała.

Illissa jednak nie cierpiała. O nie. Dziewczyna cieszyła się, gdy zarząd Ziemi wydał wyrok śmierci na Quaritcha. Mężczyzna nadal upierał się, że powróci, ale Illissy już to nie obchodziło. Miał umrzeć, i to tylko się liczyło. W końcu skończą się jego ekscesy.

Jake tymczasem wpadł na genialny – w jego opinii – plan. Stwierdził, że on i Tsu-Tey powinni pośledzić trochę Illissę i Marcusa, i dowiedzieć się, co pomiędzy nimi jest.

- To niehonorowe. – stwierdził Tsu-Tey. Jake aż jęknął, gdy to usłyszał.

- Och, daj spokój, Tsu-Tey. Tu chodzi o twoje szczęście. O Illissy szczęście. – Tsu-Tey nie miał czasu, aby mu odpowiedzieć. Właśnie w tej samej chwili w polu widzenia pojawił się temat ich rozmów, i Jake wepchnął Tsu-Tey'a do wąskiego, bocznego korytarza. Razem ukryli się w cieniu, czekając na dalszy rozwój akcji.

Tsu-Tey nie chciał podsłuchiwać Illissy. Wiedział, że to jest nie w porządku wobec niej. Mimo to coś w środku niego mówiło mu, że tylko w ten sposób dowie się prawdy.

- Nie rozumiem cię. – dobiegł ich nagle głos Marcusa. Chłopak wydawał się być czymś poirytowany. – Chcesz tu zostać? Dlaczego? – punkt dla mnie, pomyślał Tsu-Tey. To na pewno z mojego powodu chce tu zostać.

- Nie mam pojęcia...chyba się tu zadomowiłam. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Z drugiej strony jednak, Orion mnie potrzebuje. Arios mnie potrzebuje. Uh, wszyscy mnie ostatnio potrzebują.

- Bo jesteś niezawodna. – roześmiał się Marcus. – Pamiętasz jak mieliśmy po osiem lat, i zgubiliśmy się w labiryncie? Wszystkie dzieciaki się pogubiły, i to ty nas wyprowadziłaś. Wszyscy na tobie polegają, bo jesteś niezawodna, Lissa. Pamiętaj o tym.

- Staram się. – jęknęła dziewczyna. – Ale to jest strasznie trudne.

- Całe życie jest trudne. Nawet takich nieśmiertelnych jak my. – Tsu-Tey zmarszczył brwi, po czym zerknął na Jake'a.

- Wiedziałeś, że Arianie są nieśmiertelni? – spytał się szeptem przyjaciela. Jake tylko wzruszył bezradnie ramionami.

- Też się dopiero o tym dowiedziałem.

- Lissa, musisz mi coś obiecać. – znów Marcus. Tsu-Tey wytężył słuch. To mogło być coś ważnego.

- Co takiego? – spytała się dziewczyna.

- Ja...och, to takie głupie.

- No wyrzuć to z siebie! – zachęciła go Illissa. Zapanowała chwila ciszy, którą w końcu przerwał Marcus.

- Musisz udać się ze mną na Arios, Illissa. My naprawdę cię tam potrzebujemy. Ciebie i Oriona. Jesteście z rodu Canaletto, silniejszego i lepszego od mojego rodu. Tylko wy jesteście w stanie powstrzymać ten cały chaos.

- I dlatego postanowiłam wrócić. – odpowiedziała Illissa, i Tsu-Tey momentalnie poczuł dziwny ból w sercu.

A jednak, pomyślał. Pech nadal mnie prześladuje. Kolejna ukochana kobieta postanowiła wybrać inne, lepsze życie od tego, które Tsu-Tey mógłby jej zaoferować.

Tsu-Tey wiedział, że tak to się skończy. To wszystko było zbyt piękne, aby mogło trwać wiecznie.

- Naprawdę, wracasz? – nawet sam Marcus był zdziwiony decyzją Illissy. – Ale...sądziłem, że wolisz tego wojownika. Tego...jak mu tam...

- Tsu-Tey. – powiedziała Illissa. W jej głosie można było wyczuć lekki smutek. – Na imię ma Tsu-Tey.

- Jesteś pewna, że chcesz go opuścić? Nie kochasz go? – kolejna chwila ciszy.

- Sama nie wiem. – przyznała dziewczyna. – Na początku wydawało mi się, że akceptuję jego uczucia, bo naprawdę go lubię, ale teraz...sama nie wiem, naprawdę. Ty tu przybyłeś, i okazałeś się zupełnie innym człowiekiem niż kiedyś. Zaimponowało mi to, szczerze mówiąc.

- Chcesz przez to powiedzieć, że...lubisz mnie? – Tsu-Tey nie mógł już tego znieść. Gdyby tylko był w stanie, uciekłby stąd i zaszył się w jakiejś ciemnej, brudnej norze do końca swojego życia.

- Chyba tak. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. Po jej słowach nastała długa cisza.

Nagle Jake zaklął pod nosem.

- Co znowu? – jęknął Tsu-Tey, łapiąc się za głowę. Miał tego dosyć – serdecznie dosyć. Chciał odciąć się od tego wszystkiego. Chciał, aby to nigdy nie miało miejsca – przybycie ludzi na Pandorę, zmiana Jake'a w Na'vi...poznanie Illissy. To wszystko za bardzo bolało. Aż za bardzo. Tsu-Tey nie mógł już sobie z tym dać rady.

- Mamy mały problem. – szepnął Jake.

- Jaki niby? – Tsu-Tey spytał się tylko z grzeczności. Tak naprawdę nie chciał nic wiedzieć.

- Oni...się całują. – Tsu-Tey momentalnie się poderwał na nogi. Nie, to nie może być prawda, pomyślał. Illissa kochała jego, a nie tego białowłosego kmiotka.

A jednak, pomyślał Tsu-Tey, gdy jego wzrok padł na stojące blisko siebie osoby Illissy i Marcusa. Białowłosy Arianin przytulał do siebie Illissę, delikatnie ją obejmując. I faktycznie, całowali się. Zachowywali się jak prawdziwa, zakochana para rodem z najgorszych wyciskaczy łez.

Teraz Tsu-Tey już wiedział, że nie ma dla niego nadziei. Illissa może i była nim zauroczona, ale nie tak jak Marcusem. Do tego był on zwykłym wojownikiem, a Marcus był księciem – członkiem rodziny królewskiej, jak Illissa.

Tsu-Tey nie miał z nim żadnych szans. I teraz właśnie nadeszła pora, aby to sobie ostatecznie uświadomił.


	9. Powrót do domu

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Powrót do domu**

- Jesteś pewna, że musicie już wracać? – Neytiri nie chciała, aby Illissa i jej dwór wracali już na Arios. Chciała jeszcze trochę z nią pobyć – mimo iż wiedziała doskonale, jak ciężkie by to było dla Tsu-Tey'a. Im dłużej Illissa tu była, tym trudniejsze dla niego to było.

- Muszę wracać, Neytiri. Mój lud tego ode mnie oczekuje. – wyjaśniła jej Illissa. – Hej...a gdzie jest Tsu-Tey? – dopiero teraz Illissa dostrzegła, że brakowało jednej osoby – właśnie jego. Wszyscy pozostali – Grace, Jake, ludzie Grace, a nawet Selfridge – stali w luźnej grupie, żegnając ją.

Neytiri spuściła nisko głowę.

- Neytiri...mów.

- On...postanowił poddać się tej operacji mimo wszystko. – powiedziała Neytiri. – Właśnie przechodzi zabieg.

- Och. – to było wszystko, co Illissa była w stanie powiedzieć. Kompletnie oniemiała po tym newsie.

Tsu-Tey tymczasem wybudzał się właśnie z narkozy. Zabieg właśnie się skończył, i lekarze obserwowali dokładnie jego reakcję na nową mieszankę gazów, jaką mógł teraz wdychać. Sprawdzali wszelakie oznaki alergiczne i niepokojące objawy. Nic jednak nie znaleźli.

Gdy Tsu-Tey wybudził się, pierwszą osobą, jaką zobaczył, była Grace Augustine.

- Już odleciała. – powiedziała Grace. – Gdy ty miałeś zabieg, my ją żegnaliśmy... Przykro mi, Tsu-Tey. – samemu Tsu-Tey'owi nie było aż tak przykro. I tak nie wiedziałby, co powiedzieć Illissie.

- Wybrała Marcusa...prawda? – głos Tsu-Tey'a był nieco zachrypnięty. Grace westchnęła ciężko.

- Obawiam się, że tak, Tsu-Tey. – odparła kobieta, siadając na krześle obok jego łóżka. – Sądzę jednak, że nie tym powinniśmy się teraz martwić.

- A czym powinniśmy się martwić? – spytał się Tsu-Tey. – Grace...czy jest coś, o czym mi nie mówisz? – Grace ponownie westchnęła.

- Można powiedzieć, że...mamy mały problem. A raczej, bardzo duży, mały problem.

- Kiedy do nas dotrze?

- Mamy dwa miesiące. Może nawet mniej. – Grace wpatrywała się szeroko otwartymi oczami w ekran, tłumacząc Neytiri, Jake'owi, Eytukanowi, Mo'at i Tsu-Tey'owi, co właśnie odkryli. – Ta kometa jest ogromna. Gdy uderzy w Pandorę, zniszczy również sąsiednie planety. Nie mamy szans na przeżycie, jeśli zostaniemy tutaj. Musimy działać, i to szybko.

- A dokładniej? Co masz na myśli? – spytała się Neytiri. Grace poprawiła swoje okulary, po czym przeszła na drugą stronę pokoju.

- Musicie wybrać grupę Na'vi, która podda się tej samej operacji, którą przeszedł niedawno Tsu-Tey. – zaczęła Grace. Przez cały ten czas nie podnosiła wzroku. – Nie damy rady ocalić wszystkich, ale możemy jeszcze ocalić wasz gatunek. Transporter z Arios przyleci w następnym miesiącu, i zabierze nas do nich. – Tsu-Tey wstał gwałtownie.

- O, nie! Co to, to nie! – wykrzyknął wojownik. Jake musiał użyć całej swojej siły, aby posadzić go z powrotem na krześle.

- Tsu-Tey...wiem, jak cierpisz z powodu odrzucenia przez Illissę, ale musisz zrozumieć – to nasze jedyne wyjście. Ziemia jest zniszczona, a inne planety nie wchodzą w rachubę. Tylko Arios jest przystosowane dla takich osób jak wy. Całe pokryte zielenią, nie zniszczone przez ludzką cywilizację.

- Ile możemy ocalić osób? – spytał się Eytukan. Grace sięgnęła po swój notes.

- Jeśli chirurdzy będą pracować po godzinach, to nie więcej niż sześćdziesiąt. – powiedziała Grace. Od razu rozległy się pomruki ze strony Na'vi. – Hej, nic na to nie poradzę. Grunt że w ogóle istnieje szansa na ratunek.

- Musimy się na to zgodzić. – powiedziała Mo'at, występując do przodu. – To nasz jedyny ratunek. Innego nie będzie.

- Ano niestety. – przyznała Grace, siadając na biurku, i spoglądając po zebranych w jej gabinecie Na'vi i kilku ludziach. – Radziłabym wam zacząć selekcję już dzisiaj. Nie wiadomo, ile operacji się powiedzie. Musicie mieć jakichś rezerwowych. Jeśli poleci was za mało, możecie nie przetrwa gatunkowo, i wyginąć.

Eytukan i Mo'at zrobili, jak Grace im kazała. Mimo to Jake miał pewne wątpliwości co do tego.

- Co będzie, jak już znajdziemy się na Arios? – spytał się jej Jake, gdy siedzieli razem przy dawnym boisku koszykarskim.

- Nie mam bladego pojęcia. – wyznała Grace, uśmiechając się blado. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że Tsu-Tey nie oszaleje. – Jake zmarszczył brwi, zdezorientowany.

- Dlaczego miałby oszaleć? Co tam się stało, Grace? – Grace tylko pokręciła powątpiewająco głową.

- Tsu-Tey kocha Illissę, prawda? Poddał się tej operacji, aby móc w przyszłości być z nią? – gdy Jake przytaknął, Grace roześmiała się gorzko. – Illissa wyszła za mąż za Marcusa. Dwa miesiące temu.

- To akurat było do przewidzenia. – powiedział Jake.

- To nie wszystko. – odpowiedziała Grace. – Jest coś jeszcze.

- To znaczy? – Grace milczała tak długo, jak tylko mogła. Skoro jednak zaczęła temat, musiała go jakoś skończyć.

Grace westchnęła spazmatycznie, po czym spojrzała się z bólem na Jake'a.

- Illissa jest w ciąży z Marcusem.

* * *

**To już koniec tej historii. Pracuję już jednak nad sequelem do tego fanfiction. Będzie on nosił tytuł "Arios: Planeta Życia". Zdradzić mogę jedynie, że Tsu'Tey znów będzie się starał o względy Illissy. Czy tym razem mu się uda...zobaczymy.**


End file.
